User blog:Poko the cheese lover/The poko shop
Hai guys this is my shop it will you can use your poko points to by things from me You can sell things to Here is 500 poko points to start of News: http://poko-shop.wikia.com/wiki/Poko_shop_Wiki you can also buy things there An update atlast Get adurite items by clicking here adurite fedora Giftxplosion 2014 calander adurite teapot COMING SOON Updates every weekend (INCLUDES FRIDAYS) PREORDER ITEMS BEFORE THEY RELEASE ONLY COSTS 100 EXTRA POKO POINTs Update next sunday Trade center: comment how much money do you want to get 5 PSA medals-20 poko points 10 PSA medals-50 poko points 34 PSA medals-120 poko points 55 PSA medals-160 poko points 100 PSA medals-590 poko points 200 PSA medals-1000 poko points 500 PSA medals-5000 poko points 1000 PSA medals-9000 poko points No longer avaiable Candy bomb N/A poko points-UMG Sinister V N/A poko points-so sinister Doomsekkar N/A poko points-DOOM Summer doge:N/A poko points-such summer LOL MOON:N/A poko points-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Owner:me Payment none each month Co-owner:dogkid payment 500 poko points each month employee:minecraft creeper payment 50 poko points employee 2:OPEN payment 50 poko points Employee 3:OPEN 50 poko points Cashier:OPEN 100 poko points Janitor: OPEN 10 poko points The poko shop will be updated everyday from now on either new tweaks or items Cheese Hand Item.png|Cost:Not avabile yet Cheese Hoodie1.png|Cost:not avaible yet Cheese background 2.png|Cost: Not available yet Cheese-hat.png|Cheese Baseball Cap Mxcp180px-MxcphgHNGGE.png|Thumbler (limited) MxcpIEgjmmZ.png|Happy space summer postcard Mxcps1h0JtI.png|Doge in a bag MxcpHEMDoHP.png|Uncle doge (limited) mxcpffFPgCX.png|YOUR SPESHUL postcard mxcpEtbV4dP.png|Captain doge mxcpiHa5qnX.png|Rowlf costume Poko BG.png|My background mxcpVcTbgwf.png|Bunny doge Pixelpoko.png|Poko pixel pin Cheese Pult HD.png|Cheesepult (spin prize) mxcpoYvdfDr.png|Doge (spin prize) mxcpiOKmzvA.png|King doge (spin prize) Time Trekker.png|Pet time trekker (spin prize) mxcpZrvltSF.png|My autograph mxcpiG7TEX2.png|Cutieshark PokolandPremiumBadge.png|Premium badge pin mxcp2IQrHeU.png|LOL MOON (limited) mxcpoCTnUnb.png|Mr balloon pin mxcpX5RaQyY.png|Sir doge (limited) mxcpACHtxcd.png|The cheez cheez mxcpOoMxWng.png|Icy arctic fowl (limited) mxcpkFkznf3.png|Teddingtonsworth (spin prize) mxcpcmbZkEY.png|Narwhal in a bag mxcpotCv4eO.png|Emoooooooooo cow mxcpQuq1nB6.png|Trollamon (now buyable) mxcpk76tXnn.png|Canada beanie mxcpR8efFMe.png|Totally real beta hat mxcpppDfKfT.png|Johns glasses mxcp4wmMqKw.png|Book in a bag mxcpzL5wWvp.png|Portable beach (limited) mxcpYKibubj.png|Purple catherine mxcpqm8kgJZ.png|Starfish that wont let go of youre face (spin prize) (limited) mxcpybQI95m.png|Fuse bomb mxcp7kybcJn.png|Major moony (limited) MxcpS7kvWEt.png|Employee bage (EMPLOYEES ONLY) MxcpdwvFqF1.png|Co-owners ruby (CO OWNERS ONLY) mxcplVWnuV5.png|Mop and bucket mxcp7eyhp21.png|Mystery gift mxcpXocIKMF.png|Cards pin mxcpmaoUu6P.png|Gift of potions (spin prize) mxcpthRFm26.png|Gift of the future (spin prize) mxcpmg5Pi8E.png|The classic wizard (common) (gift of potions) mxcpKsKdbjY.png|Friendly alien (rare) (gift of the future) mxcpCPEk7B9.png|Body swap potion (rare) (gift of potions) mxcp3bcl5iT.png|Astro helm (common) (gift of the future) mxcptTpVxUw.png|Sleepy sun mxcpNTjF0E5.png|Summer doge (limited) MxcpMudkip baked in 3D by cezkid.gif|spinny mudkip thing (gif) (limited) Mxcp5LW4HfY.png|Killer whale (mystery gift thingy) mxcpNAUsXat.png|Chest of poko points (spin prize) mxcp3JJrjut.png|Decoy potion mxcpTDU0FNB.png|Neon green glasses mxcpjn1TKKH.png|8-bit phoenix mxcpIlTqpCD.png|8-bit sombrero (limited) mxcpgmya4QD.png|Mustache pin mxcphYcTxmz.png|Coles face pin mxcpXZtX3iz.png|Cactot mxcpW8OaBK2.png|Pizza knight mxcphpTp6Ks.png|PBS latest album (limited) mxcpOpZDZ9V.png|Train pin mxcpU6tg7ec.png|Newspaper bandit mxcpazRGZ1C.png|Boo in a bag mxcpBk3P2q4.png|8-bit shades (limited) mxcpG2cVTJc.png|Deal with it doge (limited) mxcpteeZsAL.png|Woody (limited) mxcpV0IR5BJ.png|Zendayas face pin mxcpnsQ7IvT.png|I need coffee cap mxcpyiNpkI4.png|New york (preorder rlease 12th of november) MxcpEB5Uyed.png|Cake the cat in a bag mxcpRk7nbmJ.png|Hot jams headphones (limited) mxcpm7PXxMj.png|Warrior of the third flame mxcpPxKZa3E.png|Blazin blower mxcpeQMTn9z.png|Fire crown (spin prize) mxcpDXgfZwW.png|Fiery bowtie (Limited) mxcpO6ybEE0.png|Tieferno (spin prize) mxcprF2m7XB.png|The burning biker mxcpmS3wmAW.png|Ring of fire fedora (limited) mxcpiZETgtq.png|Dominus infernus mxcpNMfDjQE.png|DIY DONIMUS (limited) mxcpHseOoZ4.png|Musica infernus mxcpEhZNTwG.png|Dr. Atomic's thingy mxcpaVVDwR0.png|Heat vision goggles mxcpKOIA73N.png|Sparkler (spin prize) mxcpx7JZcR8.png|Dominus astra (limited) (spin prize) mxcpY3XqxFT.png|Brotherhood of fire mxcpx68jhuM.png|IPAD mxcp2ga9HYZ.png|Snow leopard fedora mxcp19le2Rf.png|Valkyrie shades mxcpwVpVLFY.png|Ice dragon slayer (pre order release 12th of november) mxcpjh57iZD.png|Gravity disruptor (spin prize) mxcpGtuVGSv.png|sausquatch face pin mxcpVGPm17Q.png|Fire halbred mxcpXEdis7e.png|Ice bucket mxcpCSMGUqO.png|Pizza scooter (spin prize) mxcpbEAbCMK.png|My face pin MxcpU0t3cnr.png|Mad murderer knife mxcp4wOLRIy.png|Astral isle pegasus mxcpPGeWxWz.png|Dominus areus mxcpbXrhKWX.png|Putrid patrick mxcp5AfKV41.png|Slender fedora mxcpSVhBOLA.png|Raig table mxcpI4v45vR.png|Mildly disturbing mask (spin prize) mxcpQCRVQUz.png|Elsas face pin mxcpWXAc328.png|Herberts face pin mxcpFlkHKEG.png|Bombos survival knife mxcpa5Xagpl.png|My new autograph mxcpoGL5JZB.png|Sleepy owl friend mxcpOHGdGpx.png|Fall owl friend mxcpQe53z2t.png|Rookies face pin mxcpbsX9SWK.png|Cheese 3000 (spin prize) mxcpcgCYNl9.png|Foul poison fowl mxcpQmAHRAc.png|Spiked fedora (spin prize) mxcpdV0NZ7k.png|bluesteel birthday cake mxcphustxgV.png|Frost clan knight mxcpqnQT9zm.png|Sword of shai mxcpqP7I3GA.png|Frankys face pin mxcpBLtuCHd.png|Roman catapult (spin prize) mxcpBLtuCHd.png|Roman catapult (spin prize) mxcpYdJ4lRd.png|Doomsekkar mxcpsB6OsIa.png|Dark reaper hood mxcpedtuKDN.png|Stage prop (spin prize) mxcp2zfFWF5.png|Fall wizard mxcpkps5aVM.png|Sinsiter v mxcpg7pcFRI.png|Black valk shades mxcpKOf8GcY.png|Unicorn beanie (get this when you preorder for the first time) mxcp0uGYsv8.png|Korblox deathspeaker hood (spin prize) mxcpwhoxEpo.png|Red domino crown mxcpUOiSYcr.png|Guardia in exile mxcp9oIbJpQ.png|Space sandwhich mxcpdSwjBmT.png|Cyan leopard fedora mxcpRFCV8Jr.png|Blind rouge mxcp3rKW5pl.png|Gravity coil (mystery box) mxcpFKpvWVX.png|Egg of luck (coming soon) mxcpQddnMCG.png|Gold finned knight mxcpDvRMeaq.png|Paint grenade (mystery box) mxcplsxS2li.png|Candy bomb mxcpRmwGY2h.png|Pumpkin owl (spin prize) Mxcp29STEvb.png|Warlock owl MxcpJXtuI2k.png|Twisted christmas (spin prize) MxcpkDKM7NJ.png|Snobot (coming soon) Mxcp0jKQiR3.png|Ice skating penguin (coming soon) mxcp5S5sS0X.png|Penguin enemy (spin prize) mxcpH8T3XzZ.png|Sunrise top hat mxcpu4bZ68T.png|Ghost fedora (spin prize) mxcpLIpmUmZ.png|Adurite fedora (coming soon) mxcpgs58TVM.png|Adurite teapot (coming soon) mxcpHGfQw2y.png|Triceratops skull mxcpuC4FCWV.png|Pilgrim dolphin mxcpcQoGSCy.png|Foxy Plushie (spin prize) mxcpyfplwGv.png|Chica Plushie mxcpKOjhnfe.png|Cupcake Thingy (coming soon) mxcpw7NQUt0.png|Golden freddy (spin prize) mxcpubr3TRp.png|BB plushie mxcp0CjL7M0.png|Bonnie plushie mxcpc55ymS2.png|Toy Bonnie Figure mxcpt4Deag4.png|Freddy plushie mxcpV5yAdGR.png|Freddys Microphone (coming soon) mxcp.|Fancy egg of fabulous (coming soon) ---- PREORDER SECTION: NEW ITEMS COMING SOON Cost ] Warlock owl: 1200 poko points Gold finned knight 300 poko points Red dominino 2000 poko points Ice dragon slayer 300 poko points Sunrise top hat 560 poko points Frost clan knight 200 poko points BB plushie 200 poko points Bonnie Plushie 300 poko points Freddy plushie 500 poko points Chica plushie 500 poko points Toy Bonnie Figure 300 poko points Pilgrim dolphin 1000 poko points Sinister V 1000 poko points-so sinister Blind rouge 200 pokopoints-He will rob you blind Cyan leopard fedora 500 poko points-SO COOOOOOOOL Space sandwhich 400 poko points-A SANDWHICH FROM SPACE Guardia in exile 400 poko points-#lookssimular Fall wizard:100 poko points-Insert description here Dark reaper hood:500 poko points-The face tells it all black valk shades: 20 poko points-Look cool in theese shades Mystery box 15 poko points Frankys face pin 1 poko points-Now its franky Rookies face pin 1 poko pints-now rookies face Fall owl friend 50 poko points-he is so cute bluesteel birthday cake 100 poko points-HAPPPY BDAY My new autograph 1 poko points-its so new Sleepy owl friend 450 poko points-Aww Raig table 60 poko points-RAIG elsas face pin 1 poko point-LETT IT NOOO Herberts face pin 1 poko points-herbie werbie Slender fedora 100 poko points-stop it slender Putrid patrick 200 poko points-eww patricks putrid Dominus areus:10000 poko points-Gold domni Mad murderer knife:100 poko points-Dant kill meh Ice bucket:10 poko points-dats cold sausquatch face pin:1 poko points-????? My face pin:2 poko points Hey its my face Double c cheese:3 poko points -twice the cheese valykries shades:500 poko points-For cool peeps IPAD:450 poko points-the new SPY phone Snow leopard fedora:800 poko points-Kewl fedora lenny Cake the cat in a bag:20 poko points-derp Ring of fire fedora:5000 poko points-Ahh ring of fire musica infernus:6000 poko points-Oh yeah Fire halbred:7000 poko points-Dont hurt me Burning biker:5500 poko points-YOUR BURNING BIKER Hots jams headphones:8000 poko points-Dos tunes Brother hood of fire 5700 poko points-fire brotherhood fire Fiery bowtie 8000 poko points-For fire creatures first dates Warrior of the third flame:10000 poko points-what happend to the first and second flame? Blazin blower:10500 poko points-You can be a blazin gentleman Dominus infernus 20000 poko points-the most expensive item so far Coles face pin:1 poko points-Coles face nuff said zendayas face pin 2 poko points-nuff said DIY dominus 60 poko points-Lol you made your own donimus Train pin 2 poko points-CHOO CHOO Heat vision goggles 50 poko points-gives death stare a whole new meaning PBS newest album 3 poko points-for diehard fans of the PB mustache pin:1 poko points-Fake i mean real mustache Cards pin:1 poko points-cardy card YOUR SPESHUL postcard:1 poko points -YOUR SPESHUL Portable beach:400 poko points-You can carry it everywhere with you :D Cheese Background:10 poko points -Its so cheesey Happy space summer postcard FREE -happy summer in space Newspaper bandit 50 poko points-The newpaper stealer Mop and bucket:10 poko points-this will help if you choose the janitor job Cutieshark: 40 poko points -its so cutieful 8-bit shades 500 poko points-8-bit coolness woody 10 poko points-remember him? i need coffee cap 50 poko points-Garys fav Premium membership 15 poko points-PREMIUM Premium badge pin: 6 poko points-A pin of the premiums Pixel poko pin: 40 poko points-retro poko The cheez cheez:20 poko points-CHEEZ Pizza knight:50 poko points-MMM PIZZA Johns glasses:50 poko points-You can look like john :D Autograph: FREE-Coz i sez so My background:120 poko points-its so backgroundy Rowlf costume:60 poko points-Everyones fav dog muppet Decoy potion:60 poko points-make a clone of yourself Cheese cap:3 poko points-mmm i want to eat it spinny mudkip thing:600 poko points-I HURD YOU LEIK MUDKIPZ SPIN BOOTH:15 poko points-SPIN Mr balloon pin : 6 poko points- Helllo Mr balloon Canada beanie:10 poko points for peeps who live in canada Major moony:400 poko points Major moony hello Emooooo cow:50 poko points-he is so emoooooooooooooooooooo Neon green glasses 140 poko points-NEON GREEEEEEEEEN PREMIUM ONLY Triceratops skull 900 poko points-Dinosaur bones :3 Sword of shai 400 poko points-whos shai? Foul posion fowl 500 poko points-Yuck Bombos survival knife 30 poko points-whos bombo? Astral isle pegasus:500 poko points-Flying around on a pegasus Book in a bag:20 poko points-Book in a bag nuff said Dr atomics thingy 400 poko points-It is really hard to say cactot 400 poko points-cactus with a bowler hat 8-bit sombrero 70 poko points-8-bit fiesta Trollamon 250 poko points-LOOK OUT HES GOTTA CHICKEN WING NOOOOOOOOOOO thumbler-NOT FOR SALE-MEH PUFFLE NUFF SAID Cheese hoodie: 6 poko points-I HEART CHEESE much? Sir doge:200 poko points may doge have another whine Doge in a bag 20 poko points-such bag Sleepysun:800 poko points-Aww the suns asleep Icy arctic fowl 500 poko points-sooo ccccold Fuse bomb:500 poko points-Barnes will like this :O Totally real beta hat 2000 poko points-not fake true story bro 8-bit phoenix:10000 poko points-8-bit FIRE purple catherine 600 poko points-Spinny catherine Narwhal in a bag 40 poko points-NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMINS THE OCEAN Uncle doge: NOT FOR SALE-such july much 4th LAST CHANCE Bunny doge: 40 poko points-Hop hop hop said the doge Deal with it doge 4000 poko points-deal with it Captain doge: 200 poko points-ARR SUCH PIRATE MUCH ARR WOW LOL MOON:500 poko points-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LIMITED MYSTERY BOXES BOOST CHANCE OF GETTING RARE ITEMS-20 poko points Twisted Christmas-Common Foxy Plushie-Common Golden Freddy Plushie-rare Ghost fedora-spooky uncommon Penguin enemy-Meep rare Pumpkin owl-Daww impossible Pain grenade-INCOMING PAINT common Gravity coil-The coil of gravity rare korblox deathspeaker hood-UMG impossible Stage prop-renact hamlet with this commmon Doge-such regular doge uncommon Roman catapult-THIS IS ROMAINIA (:P) impossible Spike fedora-OUCHIE rare Mildly disturbing mask-Not the best thing to look at rare pet time trekker-Pet that can time travel uncommon domminus astra-OOOH Astral dommini 1% chance king doge- king of all doges ULTRA RARE Pizza scooter_vroom vroom Rare Cheesepult-throws cheese at you ULTRA RARE A thing-its just a thing you can sell it uncommon Teddingsworth-drive me somwehre teddingsworth rare Starfish that wont let go of your face-GET IT OFFF rare Gift of the future-aliens gave me this Common gravity disruptor-O meh gursh rare Tieferno-MY TIE IS ON FIRE Impossible Cheese 3000-CHEESE impossible Fire crown-You can be the king of fire impossible Gift of potions-a wizard gave me this rare Body swap potion-herbert gave me this O_O gift of potions rare astro helm-astro bob gave me this gift of the future common Friendly alien-aliens gave me this gift of the future rare chest of poko points (4000 poko points) ULTRA RARE sparkeler-Its the uhhhh Uncommon basic wizard hat LOOK LIKE A WIZARD gift of the future common 3-1000 poko points Very common Pixel poko pin-retro poko also you can buy it rare Selling prices Thing-3 poko points Category:Blog posts